Kid
Kid '''is one of four female characters currently available. Skill comparison '''Attack Skill * Four daggers spin around the screen, hitting most enemies and traveling as the squad walks. * The damage bonus from weapon upgrades increases slowly but steadily. * Although the attack does not do high damage to single targets, it usually hits something and it does do enough damage to make a difference (against both players and monsters). Ultimate skill * Kid throws a big tornado that hits most of the screen and travels a little further as the party walks. * The attack does one big hit for average damage. Passive skill * Kid attracts items to her. The range is about half the width of the screen, so if Kid is in the middle she catches everything. * This Magnet ability is desirable, as items are easily lost without it. * You can ''give this ability to other characters. (You can also increase Kid's range.) However, 5-star gear does not carry Magnet, and only Kid can have 5-star gear with Bonus Gold. For high-level farming, it is most effective to rely on Kid. * This ability catches gold during Quests, Adventures, and Fortress of the Deceased. It also catches gem pieces during Kingdom Defense. * This ability does nothing in Gap of Dimension, Clan Raid, Duel, or Arena game modes. Game Mode Comparison '''Difficult Adventures or Challenges' * Pros: ** Attack Skill helps with waves of enemies and does not often miss bosses. ** Ultimate Skill can clear the screen nicely if things get really rough. * Cons: ** Ultimate Skill does not help very much against bosses. ** Normal attacks do not penetrate through multiple enemies. * Overall value: Low Easy Adventures or Challenges (for farming, grinding, or daily quests) * Pros: ** Attack Skill and Passive Skill are perfect for farming. ** Only Kid can have 5-star Bonus Gold gear. ** One of the 4-star Bonus Gold pets also gives you Damage Bonus After Being Hit, which accelerates clearing speed in difficult missions. ** Kid was clearly designed to be used for farming gold. * Cons: ** Normal attacks do not penetrate through multiple enemies. ** You need to use 4-star Trinkets and Pets if you want the maximum Bonus Gold, so she won't fight quite as well as your other characters. * Overall value: Very Very High Duels * Pros: ** Attack Skill usually hits someone. This is especially nice in the Arena. ** Ultimate Skill often hits someone and never does partial damage. It can also hit enemies who are walking to join the battle. ** One of the 4-star Bonus Gold pets also gives you Damage Bonus After Being Hit, which is the most important item bonus for Duels. This prevents Kid from being useless even if she is wearing her farming gear. * Cons: ** Attack Skill and Ultimate Skill don't do very high damage. ** You will probably have farming gear on Kid instead of Duel gear (although one of the farming pets is also nice for duels). ** No Passive Skill in Duels. * Overall value: AverageCategory:Playable Characters